


Nature vs. Nurture (Lucy x Male Reader)

by Fallen_Angel29



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Anime, Blood, F/M, Fanfiction, Gore, Horror, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, diclonius, male reader - Freeform, mature - Freeform, xmalereader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel29/pseuds/Fallen_Angel29
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this one.
Relationships: Lucy (Elfen Lied)/ Male Reader
Kudos: 2





	Nature vs. Nurture (Lucy x Male Reader)

On an island somewhere off the coast of the seaside resort of Kamakura. The Diclonius Research Institute, otherwise known as the National Institute on Human Evolution. Served as a research facility on harboring horned girls known as "Diclonius".

Inside the facility, blood erupted from the neck of a security guard like a volcano. Before landing with a sickening wet splat. The other being a witness to it all, looked at his fallen comrade in horror.His attention was then switched to whatever was approaching. But before he could even raise his revolver. Some unseen force somehow managed to sever both his arms from their sockets.

The guard fell to his knees, and screamed in agony at the loss of his limbs. His cries of pain were silenced by having his head crushed like a melon. Becoming another headless corpse once fallen next to the other, and mixing their crimson pool.

The unknown be-header soon came into view. When their bare feet tapped against the floor as they walked. More of the murder's nude body was revealed to be that of a petite, young woman. She donned a helmet that appears to cloud her field of vision. But she's somehow capable of walking in a straight line, exposing the back side of her body and revealed to having pink hair behind the helmet. She made her way towards the huge open doors, shedding light into her dark chamber.

Once the woman stepped out of confinement - began her long awaited massacre. Until she was later met with several armed guards, and a man with glasses. All of whom stood at a certain distance from the naked woman.

Before anything could happen, a brunette woman soon came into view, She fell face forward while dropping a tray with a cup of some liquid in the process, and was in close proximity to the threat at hand. The man wearing glasses looked deathly afraid, and began to usher the clothed woman named "Kisaragi" to "run!".

A couple of guards held him back from attempting to save her. But the young brunette was too oblivious to the situation, and asked the man named "Director Kurama" on "what's going on?".

She then faced the naked woman towering over her as she was on her knees. Despite the man's cries of pleading with the murderous woman named "Lucy". Her attention was brought down by something red on her clothes.

"Lucy, that's enough!"

Everyone stopped - including Lucy, as their attention was drawn to whomever spoke towards the enemy. In the line of sight, stood a young man with (H/L), (H/C) hair, (S/C) skin, (E/C) eyes, and donning civilian clothing as his face contorted into a scowl.

"(F/N)!" Kisaragi excitedly called out, before, stumbling onto her feet as she raced towards (F/N). "I missed you!" She stated.

"I missed you, too." (F/N) said, staring directly at Lucy while speaking in a calm tone. "Hey, do you think you can go get me and Kurama some coffee?" He asked, patting her back after returning her warm embrace.

"Okay!" Kisaragi exclaimed, smiling with eyes closed as she parts from (F/N)'s hold, and leaves the scene unharmed.

"(F/N)..." Lucy called out in a whisper.

"Hello, Lucy." (F/N) greeted, turning his attention towards Lucy as his expression soften, before stepping forward.

"(F/N)! Get away from _her_!" One of the security guards shouted.

"Her _Vectors_!" Another stated.

"(F/N)..." Kurama began to think. "After all my time here. I have never seen anyone else survive with Lucy. Tell me... how did you do it?" He mentally asked.

"Now that ain't right." (F/N) commented, referring to Lucy's lack of clothing. "Here." He said, before sliding his unzipped jacket off and draped it over her bare shoulders. "There - must be cold, huh?" He asked with a small smile, towering over Lucy as she glanced down at (F/N)'s jacket.

"(F/N)... forgive me..." Lucy whispered, before (F/N) felt a hand wrapping his neck, and was then used as a human-shield when he moved in front of her with his heels off the ground.

Everyone watched (F/N) held onto Lucy's Vectors, with his eyes shutting instinctively. They all thought that this would be (F/N)'s end. As it was only a matter of time until Lucy decided to dispose of him once and for all. But before anyone could do anything besides aim their rifles.

The familiar sound of a belt being unbuckled was heard. Causing confusion among the staff. Kurama and the security guards looked at one another, questioning the source of the noise.

"Getting _handsy_ , are we?" (F/N) asked, jokingly as he cracked a smile, and stareddown at Lucy.

Meanwhile, Kurama and the security guards watched as (F/N)'s belt was ripped off, and thrown across the room. Followed by the sound of his fly being pulled down. The security guards put their questions, and began to open fire. (F/N) braced for the bullets coming his way - but they didn't.

Everyone besides (F/N) watched in horror, as Lucy rained handfuls of bullets onto the floor. Signifying that Lucy protected (F/N), and successfully managed to catch each bullet at great speed, without one reaching him.

Before anyone could do anything else. One of the security guards fell dead after Lucy used a pen she took from Kisaragi, and embedded it into his cranium. (F/N) was then held up against a wall next to Lucy, as more and more guards died in grotesque ways. Sprays of blood painted the room, and limbs went flying. Kurama stood as a witness to it all, before his eyes met Lucy approaching him, and landed on (F/N) who's fly was spread open.

Lucy then grabbed Kurama's neck, lifted him in the air, and threw him across the room. Away from her and (F/N), still in his grasp. She tilted her head once Kurama was presumed unconscious. Which seemed to satisfy Lucy as she turned her head towards (F/N), and gently set back on his feet. (F/N) instinctively rubbed his throat with eyes remaining shut, while Lucy slowly approached him.

After coughing for air, (F/N) opens his eyes to find Lucy standing in front of him. His eyes often averted her helmet's gaze as he glanced at the ungodly sight behind her. But Lucy was quick to gain his attention by cupping his cheeks. She gently stroked and caressed (F/N)'s face, taking in his features before her hands traveled down with her head following suit. First his clothed chest, stomach, and lastly, his crotch. (F/N) couldn't help but jump at the sudden sensation, causing Lucy to push (F/N) up against the wall with one of her Vector's planted on his chest. Lucy glanced at (F/N), and continued. Before slipping her hand underneath (F/N)'s boxers with no sign of hesitation.

(F/N) can't help but feel his face become hot with his warm, half-erect member being fished out by none other than the Queen of Diclonius race. The cool sensation of Lucy's hand rubbing him up and down sent shivers down his spine. As blood quickly caused his penis to swell, until it was fully erect in Lucy's hand.

While Lucy stroked (F/N)'s cock, the helmet she wore began to dent. Lucy continued to use her Vectors, and successfully managed to pry it off. Before tossing it aside with a loud thud, as it skid across the hallway next to them. (F/N) was now face to face with the woman behind the murders. But Lucy's hand pry from (F/N)'s member, took a step back, and turned her body. Giving (F/N) a complete view of her backside as Lucy turned her head, and stared at him with eyes peeking out from her bangs. She then placed both hands on her arse, as her Vectors became visible to (F/N)'s eyes.

"Lucy..." (F/N) gently called out, feeling his mouth become dry. 

"(F/N)... I've been _waiting_." Lucy said, turning her body around before stepping forward and took hold of his cock. "I want to _mate_... with you." She stated with eyes half-lidded as she stared down at it.

"We can't, L-"

"Please..." Lucy cut (F/N) off, before staring into his eyes. "Call me by my _real_ name." She said softly.

" _Kaede_." (F/N) called out, earning a small smile from the Diclonius Queen.

"Thank you." Kaede said with gratitude, before grabbing (F/N)'s hands and plant them on her hips. " _Touch_ me..." She whispered, wanting to be touched by the only man in this facility that treated her like a human instead of an experiment.

"Okay." (F/N) said, complying with Lucy's request and began to touch her by moving one of his hands down towards her rear, while the other caressed her sides.

"Mmm... A-Ahh~" Kaede moaned in delight, as (F/N) groped her rear, and placed loving kisses on her neck. "M... more~!" She cried out, glancing down at (F/N) kissing her collarbone, breasts, and nipples before taking one in his mouth. "Ah~!" She yelped, closing her eyes shut as (F/N) continued to touch every valley and crevice of her body while sucking on her nipple.

With primal instincts taking over, (F/N) grabs hold of Kaede's body, and swiftly puts Kaede's chest against the wall. Kaede was alarmed by this and almost sent her Vectors onto (F/N) for the sudden change in position. But Kaede stopped when she felt something warm and wet make contact with her vagina. She plants her hands against the wall, turns her head over her shoulder to see (F/N) going down on her. (F/N) spread her lower lips with his thumbs, before drawing his tongue up and down on Kaede's flower.

"O-Ohh, (F/N)~! Don't stop~!" Kaede moaned out, feeling (F/N) dart his tongue inside Kaede. Before harshly sucking on her pussy while moving his slimy appendage towards her clit, and began rubbing it in circles. "(F/N)~! Something's coming! Something's coming~!!!" She screamed in pleasure, coating (F/N)'s tongue with her love juices.

"Mmm." (F/N) licked his lips clean. "Ready, Kaede?" He whispered in her ear, pressing the tip of his penis up against Kaede's sensitive pussy.

"Y-Yes~" Kaede purred with eyes closed, before (F/N) was pushed to the ground by her Vectors, and landed on his back. He looked at Kaede hovering above him, staring at her vagina with streaks of juices running down her thighs. "But _I'll_ be the one in control." She stated in a threatening tone, as her Vectors began to rip away (F/N)'s clothing until he was completely naked.

Moments later, Kaede squatted on top of (F/N)'s penis, and planted her hands on his bare chest. She rubbed the head with her moist vagina. Before taking hold of it, and guided it. The head becomes enveloped in Kaede's petals. Causing Kaede to blush in anticipation as this will be her first attempt at mating.

Kaede then released her hold, and lowered herself ever so gently. Both individuals couldn't help but moan as they were soon to be one. (F/N) watched Kaede lower herself even more, before taking the rest of his penis inside and sat on his lap with eyes shut, and teeth clenched. Kaede threw her head back as her Vectors gripped onto the metal floor next to them. Blood leaked from Kaede's vagina, to the base of (F/N)'s penis. Tears fell from Kaede's face. Her tongue hangs out of her mouth, as her body shakes and quiver.

(F/N) leaned forward, sitting on his bare ass and began to grope, and kiss Kaede's body in an attempt to ease the pain. Which proved successful, as Kaede began to softly moan. He continued this for about two minutes before Kaede adjusted to (F/N)'s size, and began to slowly move. Kaede's hips rose and fell, as she would moan, and stare at her vagina swallowing (F/N)'s dick each time she rode him, with hands placed on his shoulders to keep her balanced.

After awhile, Kaede and (F/N) changed positions. (F/N) was plowing Kaede from behind. His hands were firmly on Kaede hips, as she was on her hands and knees. The two filled the area with sounds of moaning, and skin clapping.

Before changing their position once more, with (F/N) holding one of Kaede's legs resting on his body. As Kaede stood on her foot while leaning her hands and body against the wall for support. Both (F/N) and Kaede gazed into each other's eyes throughout this position. Their moans volumed during (F/N)'s rare of speed, as his penis went in and out of Kaede's pussy

Soon enough, they changed into their final position. (F/N) held Kaede up against the wall, with his hands placed on her ample rear. Kaede on the other hand; had her hands planted on (F/N)'s shoulders while he continued to thrust at a moderate pace.

"(F/N)~" Kaede called out, moaning. "I... something's coming...~" She warned.

"Me..., too, Kaede~" (F/N) acknowledged, before increasing his pace and ramming his penis deeper and deeper inside of her.

"AH~! It's coming~!" Kaede cried out with eyes closed, instinctively wrapping her limbs around (F/N)'s body.

Inside the body of Kaede, revealed her fleshy walls becoming stretched out by (F/N)'s penis spreading them at an accelerated rate. Her walls then clamp themselves around (F/N)'s twitching organ. Before ramming itself deep within Kaede, and fired ropes of baby batter straight into her womb until it became full. Causing an immediate reaction by squirting her juices all over (F/N)'s crotch, while her Vector's slammed themselves into the floor around them in ecstasy.

Once Kaede's womb was filled to the brim, her pussy was soon overtaken by the color of white. Before it began to leak outside with (F/N)'s penis still inside her. (F/N) then slowly unplugged Kaede's hole. Allowing globs of semen to spill out from her deflowered pussy, and onto the floor beneath them.

Both (F/N) and Kaede panted next to each other's head with closed eyes. They soon opened their eyes, and turned to face the other. Kaede gazed into (F/N)'s eyes, before leaning towards his face with eyes half-lidded. (F/N) then leaned in, pressing his lips against Kaede as the two shared a long, passionate kiss while in each other's arms.

"(F/N)," Kaede mentally began. "For showing me the act of kindness. I shall bear your children. And together, we'll rule this planet... as _King_ and Queen - of the Diclonius."


End file.
